


Restless Feelings

by Mickey_D



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Seeley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dildos, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Promises, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeley Booth has found a mate, and their bond is new and fresh, which means his sixth sense regarding her is still very strong. He starts to feel restless one day at the office, and confides to his partner Temperance Brennan that he's worried about his mate. Leaving when the restless feelings won't go away, Booth arrives at the apartment he shares with his mate to the smell of an omega in heat. He finds his mate spread-eagle on the bed using a toy to try and deal with the heat herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Feelings

                She woke up feeling off–like her brain was awake, but wasn’t fully aware of what was going on. She rubbed her eyes as she pushed the covers off of her and walked out to the kitchen. There was a calendar hanging on the fridge, the days crossed off with thick black X’s. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the light and focus on the number on the corner of today’s square. “Shoot,” she hissed as her brain actually worked and the reason for her fuzzy head blared in her mind. She was going into heat. She bit her lip, spinning away from the calendar. Today was Thursday which meant it was just another day at the office for Booth. He’d be home around five or six if he and Temperance didn’t get a case today. She’d never hoped he wouldn’t get a case this badly before.

                Grabbing a water from the fridge, she walked slowly back to the bedroom. Where had she put her black box? Moving had been such a rush last week…the closet! She placed the water by her side of the bed and crossed quickly to the closet. There was the box, on the shelf that she could barely reach on her tip-toes, but she could reach it. Inside were all the toys that she’d accumulated over the years as she dealt with her heat by her lonesome. That thought caused a sour grimace to cross her lips, but it turned into one of discomfort the longer she stood in the doorway of the closet. She was descending into the fiery haze faster than she usually did. It wasn’t like she was just coming off suppressants or anything. Perhaps it had something to do with her feelings towards Booth and Booth’s feelings for her. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that this was the first heat she had to endure after she’d been mated. Her fingers danced over the mark left behind by Booth, letting a little moan out of her mouth as one of her fingers pressed too hard into the mark.

                She went to the bed with her box clutched to her chest. She could feel how wet she already was; she didn’t want to drip on the carpet. She blushed at the thought. Settling against the pillows and pushing all other thoughts away, she opened the box and pulled out a small (relative to the others) dildo. It was one her mother had bought her much to her embarrassment when she was fifteen and going through her first heat. She’d thought the first time had been bad; now she’d give anything to have her heat last only two and a half days. She knew that she could take suppressants and not have to go through this every month, but there were too many scary side effects: dependency, chemically screwing up her body, destroying her body’s ability to carry a child to term…just to name a few. Granted, those effects were only relevant in extreme cases, but she was one for occasional dramatics.

                Returning her focus to the task at hand, she slid off her shorts and then her panties. The cooler room air running across her now exposed body caused her to shiver. She whimpered as she felt how wet she was with a finger before she pressed the tip of the dildo against her entrance. Her hips stuttered forward involuntarily taking more of the toy inside of her. A broken, suddenly desperate cry left her. This was going to be a long five days.

…..

                Booth sat staring at the fries cooling next to his half eaten burger as he and Bones grabbed lunch at the dinner a block or so from his office.

                “Are you alright, Booth?” Bones asked–a comment on her partner’s sudden lack of appetite.

                “ _I’m_ fine; it’s Nells I’m worried about,” Booth muttered.

                “Why? Is she sick?” Bones asked.

                “No. She was sleeping when I left. I’m just restless.”

                “I don’t think I’m able to make the leap between your restlessness and how it pertains to Nelly,” Bones said.

                Booth crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, looking at Bones and letting her come to the conclusion. “You’re mated with Nelly; therefore, you have this sort of sixth sense about her. I’ve read books about it. So you’re restless because you’re sensing something is off or wrong with Nelly.”

                Booth nodded, the itching sensation beneath his skin growing more and more insistent. “Exactly. I’m going to go check on her. If we get a case…I’ll meet you there.” Booth left money for their lunch before he practically sprinted from the diner. Bones reached for his abandoned fries, eating them along with her own burger.

…..

                “Nells! Are you okay?” Booth called as he pushed open the front door of his apartment. One whiff of the air around him had him choking and dropping his keys. Quickly, Booth closed and locked the door. “Nells, where are you?” He didn’t need her to tell him; all he had to do was follow the scent, but he wanted to let her tell him, give her a choice. She, however, gave him no reply. Booth followed the smell to their bedroom. There she was, his Cornelia, spread-eagle on the bed. Her eyes were half-closed and her legs were spread wide. Her fingers were loosely holding onto a dildo shoved into her. “Cornelia,” he whispered, but he knew she heard him. Her head turned slowly to look at him, though her eyes were completely unfocused. “Baby girl, what are you doing? Why didn’t you call me?”

                Cornelia tried to shift away from him, but the shift jostled the dildo and made her cry out as a sharp bolt of needy pain shot through her.

                Booth was by her side instantly. He moved her hands to her side and extracted the toy from her body. “Why were you using this?” He could see the tears in Cornelia’s eyes as they silently begged for the toy. “Why didn’t you call me?”

                “Give it back,” she croaked eyes on the toy rather than him.

                Booth felt an unnecessary wave of anger wash over him and it was all directed in the slick toy he held in his hand. What did this toy have that he didn’t? Booth gripped her chin to force her to look at him. She whimpered at the touch, the feeling of Booth’s hand on her causing her body to release more slick and hormones. “Why didn’t you call me?”

                She tried to clear her head enough to answer him, knew this was important, but the only words that seemed to come easily to her were, “Seeley, please.”

                Booth dropped the toy and stripped himself, already painfully hard and chomping at the bit to sooth and breed his mate. He felt Cornelia’s eyes on him as he stalked towards her. She still had her shirt on, a barrier his body and mind found extremely repulsive. Quickly, he removed the fabric from her leaving her naked on the bed. He crawled over her, his lips nipping and sucking at her heated skin. Her breath became shallower and her hips lifted to his, begging for him to get inside. “Promise you won’t use that toy again,” he murmured.

                “Yes, yes,” she huffed, but he had a feeling she wouldn’t remember that promise. “Seeley…”

                Booth pushed her legs wider, staring hungrily at the wet entrance waiting for him to fill. “You been waiting a long time, princess?” Cornelia nodded against the pillows. “Want me or that toy?”

                “You. Want you,” she gasped. Her response made her blush. She sounded so needy.

                Booth wasted no time, able to tell that any longer and she might go crazy. He slid in easily, her body naturally stretched and wet for him. Her back arched off the bed as he sheathed himself in her. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as relief washed over her. Booth wiped away the salty water with his thumbs, his lips finding hers and delivering a bruising kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, drawing his body impossibly closer. He held her tightly as he began to snap his hips in and out of her. Her head lolled back, her eyes rolled into her head. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Booth pounded into her, hoping that he could fuck her so well she’d not be able to use her toy since it’d be so useless. “Gonna fill you up, princess. Gonna knot you. Gonna get you pregnant. Want to see your tummy swell with my kids.”

                Cornelia whimpered as her nails dug into his shoulders as her body tightened around her mate. She cried out as her climax exploded. Her vision turned white and her grip slackened as Booth rocked her through her orgasm. She still felt hot and unsatisfied, but could feel what her body craved as Booth continued his short, sharp thrusts. Booth growled as his knot swelled and caught inside her. He started pumping her full of his cum causing her to go through another orgasm too soon, leaving her overstimulated and sensitive to the slightest movement. Booth held her against him as he shifted them into a more comfortable position. Her hands held onto his shoulders in an effort to anchor herself from the high she felt from her orgasm and being knotted. She peppered the bit of chest and shoulder she could reach with light kisses. “Thank you,” she whispered.

                Booth stroked her hair. “Of course, princess. Next time you need to call me.”

                She nuzzled against his warm skin. “Didn’t want to bother you.”

                “You wouldn’t have bothered me,” he said firmly.

                She didn’t try to argue since she knew it’d be useless. They didn’t always see things the same way and Booth could be stubborn. She recalled he’d asked her a question earlier…something about her toys… “I was using the toy because the last alpha I was with told me if I wanted to earn any of his respect I’d take care of myself…wouldn’t become the desperate, needy bitch he and I both knew I was.”

                Booth growled at the mention of the other alpha. They didn’t use his name because just thinking of him made Booth seethe with jealousy. The other guy was a bastard to her and Booth couldn’t begin to imagine how awful and lonely those heats must have been for her. He stopped thinking about that and held her closer. “You don’t have to do this by yourself ever again, princess.”

                Cornelia smiled as she nuzzled closer to Booth. “Promise?” she asked.

                “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearest reader! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you'd like more!


End file.
